Kel
'Kellarin Morioh '''is a Paladin Human from Troverth in the OathWielders campaign. About Kel was born in Senshi no Rakuen and worked his way up to become a Litigator for the town, which was the term used to refer to the Samurai of the village. History Litigator Kel worked for a middling Troverth lord, but was dissatisfied with him. He used Kel's power to dominate, instead of to defend himself. Kel decided to leave his service, instead becoming a sort of public defender, offering my services to any who were in actual need. Kel was first encountered while he was playing public defender (literally) in a trial-by-combat which his hometown called "Litigation". In this particular case, he was defending a Farrier who had been cheated out of a fair price for a set of horseshoes. Kel was one of two local public litigators, the other being Kichio Samurai Oathbreaker Oathwielder Avenger of Nera Titles Lady Savior * Given by the Lady Hidori of the Land of the Phoenix upon her rescue. The Oathbreaker * Given by the citizens of Troverth upon the killing of their soldiers. Traitor of the Bushido * Given by the Samurai of Troverth upon the killing of its citizens The Balabag Ronin * Given by Troverth Society upon murderous treason and treachery among his fellow soldiers. OathWielder * Title taken by accepting the group bracelet. Troverth Soldier (Baraka 3, Fighter) * Official political title granted by the Troverth Dynasty Student of the Corpsus Academy * Given by the Governor to give them free roaming of the grounds for their investigation. The Man Who Bested Asar Partui * Given by Asar Partui after sparring both cleanly, and impressively. Traitor of the Olorona * Given by Lord Olorona after betraying him and taking a secret patron. Aider to Elves by Orders of the Great Archmage Nimz * Official Title granted by accepting Nimz' Patronage The Bottomless Pocket * Given by the Beggars of Galik for his more than generous donations Abilities Favored Paladin Powers The Holy Avenger of Nera Warlock Abilities A Letter from Kel to his Parents ''Click expand to view the full contents of Kel's letter. To my honored Mother and Father, It has been almost a year now since I left Senshi no Rakuen. Quite a lot has happened, and not all of it is easy to relate or to make sense of. I’m sure that by now, even there you’ve heard that I’ve been branded an Oathbreaker. It isn’t the only title associated with me, but by far it is the most painful, and the one I feel needs the most explanation. I fear that, having been branded an Oathbreaker, I will have lost your love and affection. Nothing would wound me more than knowing the disappointment that you must have felt upon hearing that your second son has been branded as such. I offer an explanation of the circumstances surrounding my betrayal of Troverth. Hopefully, you’ll see that I did what I thought was right, and you’ll forgive me for the tarnish that I brought to the family name. As you are no doubt aware, I left Senshi no Rakuen with a group of inhumans. They came through our town on a mission, and were treated with disrespect and dishonor. The group was even attacked while they were staying in my home. I aided in their defense, and sensing the importance of their mission, I followed them when they left. I had never gone past the mountains before, and truth be told, I was excited to see what the world was like. I was already thirty. It was long past time for me to expand my horizons. I helped them hunt down a demon, and in so doing earned a place among the Riders of Troverth. When you heard that, I’m sure your hearts were bursting with pride. In the name of Troverth, I rode out with my newfound friends. On our way to the Champerty front, we passed through the town of Balabog, where we had heard a plague or disease had taken root. It was worse than that. The inhabitants had become infected, bloated, walking bombs. They were extremely aggressive, and we were told they were contagious. We entered the town, fighting and sneaking our way through until we found a group of drunken and surly survivors. It seems they were unaffected by the infection. We protected them, and took them to the local manor, where we found Lady Hidori. Under siege by infected, we split up. Some to go investigate, and some to protect the survivors. I stayed with the survivors. Then, unexpectedly, Riders of Troverth appeared. They wanted entrance, and they wanted Lady Hidori. I spoke with them, and while they were clearly legitimate riders, something felt off to me. As I was talking to them, some of their number snuck around the back and entered the building, immediately moving to slaughter those I’d sworn to protect. Innocent people, mother and father. I couldn’t just stand there and let them die. I had to turn my back on the law of the country to stand for a higher honor. I fought the Riders, killing some, and was branded an Oathbreaker, and a traitor. It wasn’t until later that we discovered what was really going on. The Troverth military was using the city of Balabog as fodder for their experiments with demons. They were attempting to engineer a weapon more horrible than any Champert magics. We put a stop to it, but from that day on, my eyes were opened. Troverth had corrupted from the inside out. It all came from the top. If I wanted Troverth to be the country that I thought it was, to be something I could be proud of, I had to end the reign of the Emperor. I had an opportunity to kill him, but I missed my chance. Father, as the most honorable and wise man I know, I would have likely attempted to put you on the throne. I’ve since learned how rash and foolish I acted on that day. I was mad with rage, and so was struck down before I could land the telling blow. Ever since, I’ve been traveling around the world, fighting all manner of evil creatures, freeing slaves, dueling on the high seas, and attempting to do the right thing at every turn. I fear that I have failed to make the right choices more than I care to admit, but our ancestors have yet to abandon me, so I must believe that I still hold honor in their eyes. Recently, in order to gain the power I needed to protect my friends, I made a deal with a powerful entity that spoke to me through a sword that I recovered from a dragonborn I killed(yes, father. A dragonborn! And I helped kill a skeletal dragon, too!). In exchange for arcane powers, this being called Nera asked for my aid in her quest. I know little about her, except that she is an enemy of undead. Her power has allowed me to defeat foes that otherwise would have killed myself and my friends. I worry, though, if I have done the right thing. I feel that I might have made a rash decision once again, and lept into a course of action that might lead the world to its end. I have included a summary of our journey in more detail along with this letter, as well as a map with our travel path marked on it. On reading it, it is hard to believe the adventures I have been through. Mother, father, I beg your understanding. I hope that you are not too disappointed in my decisions, and feel I have brought more honor than dishonor to our family. I will return one day, after my quest is complete. Dark things are looming on the horizon, and it seems as though the entire world might be in peril. My friends and I are doing everything in our power to stop it, but I fear we might not be successful. In the case that I don’t return, know that I love you, and that at every step of the way, I’ve tried to do the right thing. Your devoted son, Kellarin ⁠ Category:Player Characters